


Brownie Chips

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatbox, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, SEVENTEEN BEING DUMB, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: JUST SEVENTEEN BEING DUMB.UNIVERSITY AU. CHATBOX FIC.





	1. COFFEE PROBLEMS

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CHAPTERED FIC.
> 
> AND THIS PART IS LIKE THE PROLOGUE OR SOMETHING I DUNNO HOW TO CHANGE THE SETTING LMAO
> 
> CHAT NAMES CAN BE CHANGED IN THE FUTURE
> 
> THIS IS AN IMPULSIVE POST SO THIS IS STUPID AND NOT REALLY THOUGHT OUT
> 
> K. BYE.
> 
>  
> 
> BASED ON THIS SHITTY ASK SCIENCE LOL https://www.reddit.com/r/shittyaskscience/comments/5snbxy/how_many_cups_of_decaf_do_i_need_to_drink_to_undo/

**"Club Seventeen"**

 

 **KingMingyu:** GUYS

 

 **KingMingyu:** HOW MANY CUPS OF DECAF DO A PERSON NEED TO DRINK TO UNDO THE EFFECTS OF DRINKING 9 CUPS OF REGULAR COFFEE?

 

 **KingMingyu:** ASKING FOR A FRIEND.

**VERNONIE:** dude, I don’t think that’s how it works

 

 **wontonwonwoo:** Actually, it works

 

 **wontonwonwoo:** But only for dumb people

 

 **wontonwonwoo:** I’m positive it’ll work on Mingyu

**KingMingyu:** Well joke’s on you

 

 **KingMingyu:** I’m legit asking for a friend

 

 **KingMingyu:** or specifically, for my boyfriend

 

 **KingMingyu:** Jeonghan literally just jugged down 9 cups of coffee

 

 **DOKYEOMMIE:** the fuck??

 

 **DOKYEOMMIE:** HOW IS HE NOT DEAD YET

**KingMingyu:** And now he’s being weird beside me

 

 **KingMingyu:** Im scared

 

 **KingMingyu:** helpdjd

**VERNONIE:** what d u mean “weird”

 

 **KingMingyu:** um like seeing things that are not there

 

 **KingMingyu:** also he’s having palpitations

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** ok buT I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE STILL HERE ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** GET OFF THIS CHAT AND BRING HIM TO HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING

**Cheonsa1004:** OK BUT GUYS

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** STOP

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** IM OKAY

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** STOP BULLYING MY BOYFRIEND

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** I’ve done this before

 

 **SCOUPSYA:** Yeah I remember

 

 **SCOUPSYA:** then u fell asleep for two days after

 

 **SCOUPSYA:** And then we have to call the police because you wont answer your calls

**Cheonsa1004:**  ok but consider this 

 

 **Cheonsa1004:**  im with Mingyu this time

 

 **SCOUPSYA:** Uhmmm Jeonghan do u really wanna trust your life on Mingyu

 

 **KingMingyu:** Hey **@SCOUPSYA** do u wanna fight

 

 **HaoHao17:** Hey hyung, here’s what you have to do

 

 **HaoHao17:** 1\. DRINK LOTSA WATER!!!

                  2. Snack on veggies. Or if you have fruits there, they’re okay too!

                  3. Take a walk with Mingyu. Do a little exercise or something

                  4.  Do breathing exercise to ease up ur heart rate.

 

 **HaoHao17:** call me if you’re still not okay!

 

 **HaoHao17:** U might have to go to the hospital

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** HAO URE THE TRU ANGEL IN THIS WORLD

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** Truly a HEHLEPful FRIESND

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** I can already hear the sound of Mingyu pouting in the background

 

 **wontonwonwoo:** Yes for being useless

 

 **joshuji:** What do u need those coffee for tho

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** Rembr tje 30 page report anbout the child salvery

 

 **joshuji:** That was assigned like… 2 months ago

 

 **joshuji:** Are u srsly just doing it now?

 

 **joshuji:** Its due later

 

 **joshuji:** Also get off the chat and sleep. U have 4 hrs until lecture. Ure nt coherent anymore

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** I jsft fmished the paper :D

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** “I” jsft fmished

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** I bet that’s why Mingyu’s there

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** he did like 90% of it while Jeonghan was out there pretending he’s doing something too

 

 **KingMingyu:** THIS IS LITERALLY WHAT HAPPENED

 

 **KingMingyu:** I CAN’T BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE OUT HERE DRAGGING ME FOR BEING USELESS.

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** IJIEJFIOEI hate Jeonghan

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** I hate lazy people

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** Uhmmm

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** Bill Gates hyung can’t relate

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** <http://quotesta.com/wp-content/uploads/Bill-Gates-Quotes-Lazy-2.jpg>

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** JKKSJDKSJKJK

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** That’s fake news

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** DSN’T MATTER

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** STOP JUST SLEEP

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** I can’t believe we just dragged Mingyu when he’s the tru hero in this situation

 

 **KingMingyu:** ^^^^

 

 **RamenJunhui:** BUT LIKE TBH,

 

 **RamenJunhui:** if I have to be trapped in an island

 

 **RamenJunhui:** and I have to bring a friend

 

 **RamenJunhui:** I’d bring Mingyu

 

 **KingMingyu:** ^^^^^

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** hey **@RamenJunhui**

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** do I have to be jealous or something

 

 **RamenJunhui:** JHWJRHRUWNO I JUST MEANT HE’S EASILY MANIPULATED

 

 **RamenJunhui:**  I CNA JUST SIP ON COCONUT JUCIE AND PLAY WITH FISHES AND HE CAN JSUT BLIUD ME A DRIFTWOOD HOUSE

 

 **KingMingyu:** FUCK U

 

 **KingMingyu:** IM NOT

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** I kinda understand what u mean

 

 **Cheonsa1004:**  I did a half-assed aegyo

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** And he finished the whole paper for me

 

 **KingMingyu:** Um no babe ure aegyo was cringy as fuck

 

 **KingMingyu:** I did ur paper because I love u. And I care for u.

 

 **KingMingyu:** <3

 

 **LeeWooji** : can u two sHUT THE FVCK UP ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT

 

 **HOSHIHOSH:** hey guys i just woke up what happened

 

 **wontonwonwoo:** WHAT DO U MEAN U JUST WOKE UP

 

 **HOSHIHOSH:** HEY WHY ARE U YELLING AT ME

  
  
**wontonwonwoo:** UHM WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER

  
  
**wontonwonwoo:** IM WAITING AT THE SHED FOR 40 MINUTES HWAT THE FVCK

 

 **HOSHIHOSH:** SHT

 

 **wontonwonwoo:** IM LEAVING U

 

 **HOSHIHOSH:** SHT SHIT I FORGOT IM SORRY

 

 **wontonwonwoo:**  If ur not here in 10 forget our friendship. Forget u even know me.

 

 **HOSHIHOSH:**   ILL BE THER E I PROMISE

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** ….guys 

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** when did that two even got close

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** ;) 

 

 ** **BOOKWANIE:**** hmmm interesting

 


	2. Taco Belle

  **“CLUB SEVENTEEN”**

**KingMingyu** changed his nickname to **Prince Eric.**

 

 **VERNONIE:** wow

 

 **Prince Eric** : U must be blind if u disagree :)

 

 ** **VERNONIE:** ** I’m not

 

 ** **VERNONIE:** ** I just realized I aspire to have this level of confidence

 

 **Prince Eric** : Jeonghan hyung!

 

 **Prince Eric** : Change ur nickname to Ariel :)

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** ew

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** that’s lame

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** who would want to be Ariel

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** can I be Mulan or somthiefng

 

 **Prince Eric** : sorry but Mulan is already reserved

 

 **Prince Eric** changed **HaoHao17** ’s nickname to **Mulan: the Pride of China**

 

 **Prince Eric** : for obv reasons

 

 **RamenJunhui:** **@Prince Eric** I exist

 

 **Prince Eric** : HJDSDJSKLDJKLSD

 

 **Prince Eric** changed **RamenJunhui** to **Ping**

 

 **Prince Eric** : :)

 

 **Prince Eric** : there

 

 **Prince Eric** : same thing :D

 

 **Ping** : thanks

 

 **Ping:** but good to know u forgot about me

 

 **Prince Eric** :NO I LOVE UjKEIRJIJ

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** ok mingyu good to know u love him

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** now

 

 ** **Cheonsa1004:**** please focus on me

 

 ** ** **Cheonsa1004:****** your boyfriend

 

 **Cheonsa1004:**  WHO AM I

 

 **Cheonsa1004:** I WANT TO BE MULAN

 

 **Prince Eric** : Shh hyung don’t worry

 

 **Prince Eric** : Mulan is the obvious answer

 

 **Prince Eric** : also, overrated

 

 **Prince Eric** : it doesn’t fit u

 

 **Prince Eric** : Here

 

 **Prince Eric** changed **Cheonsa1004** to **Maleficent**

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** LMAOOOOOO

 

 **Maleficent:** Mingyu

 

 **Prince Eric** : NOT THE ANIMATED MALEFICENT BUT THE ANGELINA JOLIE MALEFICENT

 

 **Prince Eric** : :D

 

 **Maleficent:** rightttt

 

 **Maleficent:** Anyway I ain’t even mad either way

 

 **Maleficent:** MALEFICENT IS THAT BITCH

 

 **Maleficent:** Like she’s the cool kind of evil

 

 **Maleficent:** Jst waltzinf her way in the forest

 

 **Maleficent:** fashion oN POINT

 

 **Maleficent:** She’s my mom

 

 **Maleficent** changed **SpicyDinoMJ** to **Aurora**

 

 **Maleficent:** Because Dino is my aegi :)

 

 **Aurora** : ew hyung stop

 

 **Aurora** : ALSO

 

 **Aurora** : I can’t believe u would even consoder chanfing my name to that?????

 

 **Aurora** : Aurora is like the blandest Disney princess

 

 **Aurora** changed his nickname to **Belle**

 

 **Belle** : Because belle is tHE BEST DISNEY PRINCESS

 

 **Mulan: the Pride of China:** I think you spelled mulan wrong

 

 **Belle** :Uhm no???? Belle is the superior princess

 

 **Belle** : SHE'S LIKE THE IMAGE OF FEMINSIM

 

 **Mulan: the Pride of China:** Ok that's cool and all

 

 **Mulan: the Pride of China:** but Mulan saved China

 

 **Maleficent:**  stoop arguibg u 2

 

 **Maleficent:**  theyer both outstandinf in their own way!!!!!

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE** changed **LeeWooji** ’s nickname to **That Horse from Tangled**

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** SEOKMINGIJFIWJIR

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** RUN

 

 **BOOKWANIE:**  before woozi hyung fgo online

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** Also I just woke up

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** And I can’t take the Ariel disrespect here?????

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** ARIEL IS BRAVE AND KIND AND OPTIMISTIC

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** AND SHE’S JUST A CURIOUS YOUNG BUB

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** If u wanna hate someone,

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** Hate Prince Eric

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** He’s literally the worst Disney prince

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** Such a douche

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** A FUCKBOY

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** Just a pretty face

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** TjE WORST

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** I! HATE! HIM!1!!!!!

 

 **Prince Eric** : …are u done

 

 **Prince Eric** : also its not that deep

 

 **Prince Eric** : im prince eric because I look like him

 

 **BOOKWANIE:** did I disagree???? I don’t. I don’t hate u I jyst hate prince erci and hdis stupis face

 

 **VERNONIE:** Chill boo

 

 **VERNONIE** changed **BOOKWANIE** to **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID**

 

 **VERNONIE** changed his nickname to **FLOUNDER**

**Maleficent:** Lameeeee

 

 **FLOUNDER** : That’s okay

 

 **FLOUNDER** : I can be boo’s sidekick forever

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** #gay

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** also I just realized

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** With my nickname in here, it looks like im thirdwheelign with these two

 

 **Prince Eric:** did u jus t noticed it now lmaooo

 

 **Maleficent:** YEah I thought you three are in this poly relationship

 

 **FLOUNDER** : EWWWWWWWWWW

 

 **FLOUNDER** : YUCK

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** Wow

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** Vernon’s so mean to everyone

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** But then so gentle with Seungkwan

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** STOP WITH THESE FAUX FAÇADE!!!!!!!!

 

 **FLOUNDER** : IM NOT

 

 **FLOUNDER** : URE JUST SPECIFICALLY ANNOYING

 

 **SCOUPSYA:** hey

 

 **SCOUPSYA:** What’s up guys

 

 **SCOUPSYA:** What’s happening in here

 

 **Mulan: the Pride of China:** There’s a thing called backread

 

 **SCOUPSYA:** Ok I get it now.

**SCOUPSYA** changed his name to **Mufasa**

 

 **Ping:** Makes sense

 

 **Ping:** but

 

 **Ping:** HE DEAD

 

 **SCOUPSYA** changed **joshuji** ’s nickname to **SARABI <3**

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** STOP BEING SUBTLE CUTE

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID** : IT’S NOT CUTE

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID** : MUFASA IS DEAD

  
  
**THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID** : THAT JUST MAKES IT TRAGIC

 

 **SARABI <3:** I appreciate the nickname

 

 **SARABI <3:** Because SARABI IS THE COOL MOM

 

 **SARABI <3:** But people might get mistaken

 

 **Mulan: the Pride of China:** on what

 

 **SARABI <3:** On who the dom in the relationship is

 

 **Mufasa** : Which is me

 

 **SARABI <3:** uhhhhh

 

 **SARABI <3:** I’m not the one who’s yelling “choke me daddy” earlier

 

 **Ping:** FVCJEN

 

 **Belle:** -.-

 

 **Maleficent:** STOP U TWO THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE

 

 **Flounder:** JOSHUA HYUNG!!!!

 

 **Prince Eric:** LMAOOo

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** That was not an information I thought I needed

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE** : But it changed my life

 

 **That Horse from Tangled:** Stop being disgsusting

 

 **That Horse from Tangled:** ALSO who the fuch changed my nickname

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:**   uhm *sweats nervously*

 

 **That Horse from Tangled:** do u have a death wish

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** Uhm youre just mad

 

 **That Horse from Tangled:**?????

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** because ur nickname isn’t li shang

 

 **That Horse from Tangled:**???

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** sorry I can’t change it

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** because then u’d be paired to Minghao too

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** but wait ill fix it

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE** changed **Ping** to **Eugene**

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE** changed **That Horse from Tangled** to **Rapunzel**

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** Done! :D

 

 **Rapunzel:** FUCK U

 

 **Rapunzel:** Whered u get that idea

 

 **DEOKYEOMMIE:** DuDE URE SO OBVHDJHDOHOEF

 

 **Rapunzel** changed **DEOKYEOMMIE** ’s nickname to **That annoying frog from tangled**

 

 **That annoying frog from tangled** : Uhm excuse me??????

 

 **That annoying frog from tangled** : I’m on ELSA’s level

 

 **That annoying frog from tangled** changed his nickname to **ELSA.**

 

 **Rapunzel:** I can say a million reason’s why u’re not on elsa’s level

 

 **Rapunzel:** But I have problem rn

 

 **Rapunzel:** WHERE THE FUCK IS SOONYOUNG????

 

  
**Rapunzel:** ALSO WONWOO

 

 **Rapunzel:** THEY HAVE THE CONTACTS FOR THE SPONSORS FOR OUR EVENTS

  
  
**Rapunzel:** BUT I CAN’T CONTACT THEM

 

 **Rapunzel:** SINCE YESTERDAY

  
  
**Rapunzel:** AND U KNOW BOTH OF THEM

 

  
**Rapunzel:** THEY ARE THE MOST RESPONSIBLE BEINGS IN THIS CLUB

 

  
**Rapunzel:** WHERE ARE THEY

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID** : I know its bad that they’re lost rn

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID** : But

 

 ** **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID** : **Soonyoung and Wonwoo

 

 ** **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID** : **Missing since last night

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** ;)

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID** : Interesting….

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no ploTKJFOEWKLJFW
> 
> BUT MAYBE U HAVE THE IDEA WHEN U READ THE END
> 
> THIS IS LIKE A CLUB IN UNIVERSITY
> 
> AND THEY HAVE A GC
> 
> HEHE


	3. Start of Something NEW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Just a few background info before you proceed.
> 
> So they are university students and are members of Club Seventeen.  
> Some of them live in dorms and are roommates.  
> Here is the list of roommates:
> 
> Dino, Seungcheol 
> 
> Jeonghan, Seungkwan
> 
> Jun, Minghao
> 
> Soonyoung, Deokyeom
> 
> Wonwoo, Vernon
> 
> Mingyu, Woozi and Jisoo are rich kids and live in their own.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, their usernames are still like that because of continuity. Don’t worry it will change in the following chapters. Enjoy!

 

**"CLUB SEVENTEEN"**

 

 **Belle:** @Eugene Jun hyung cn I crash at ur place tonight

 

 **Eugene:** why???

 

 **Eugene:** Aren’t u rooming with Seungcheol?

 

 **Eugene:** Is there a problem with him?

 

 **Belle:** nothing

 

 **Belle:** Its just that

 

 **Belle:** It s frday anf

 

 **Belle:** Joshua hyung is here

 

 **Eugene:** Say no more

 

 **Sarabi <3: **@Belle

 

 **Sarabi <3: **I don’t understand

 

 **Sarabi <3: **Did I do something?

 

 **Belle:** Noooooo

 

 **Belle:** Ure great and all hyung but

 

 **Belle:** Im not particularly fond of hearing your moans

 

 **Maleficent:** JSIOO PLS

 

 **Maleficent:** DINO’S A MINOR

 

 **Sarabi <3: **THAT’S NOT TRUE

 

 **Sarabi <3: **IT’S NOT ME

 

 **Sarabi <3: **It’s not my fault Seungcheol’s can’t help but be loud.

 

 **ELSA:** JISOO HYUNG WHY DO U ALWAYS DRAG HIM

 

 **ELSA:** where even is he

 

 **Sarabi <3: **In the shower ;)

 

 **Eugene:** OK LETS STOP THIS TOPIC

 

 **Eugene:**  I don wanna know something that will traumatize me again

 

 **Sarabi <3: **Ok but don’t be dramatic.

 

 **Sarabi <3: **I top and Seungcheol bottoms.

 

 **Sarabi <3: **It’s that simple. No big deal.

 

 **Eugene:** JDKJDDJJJUST STOP

 

 **Eugene:**  Just @Belle Dino bring chips and drinks

 

 **Eugene:** Also @everyone since dino’s coming

 

 **Eugene:** Do any of u wanna have a LAN PARTY

 

 **Eugene:** Minghao wants too.

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** Vernon and I will go!!!!

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** and we’ll drag Wonwoo

 

 **ELSA:** Me too!

 

 **Maleficent:** I’m in.

 

 **Prince Eric:** Jeonghan hyuuung

 

 **Prince Eric:** Don’t gooooo

 

 **Prince Eric:** Lets just sleep

 

 **Prince Eric:** I wnat cuddles

 

 **Prince Eric:** Hug meeee

 

 **Maleficent:** stoppp wht ar e u so clingy for

 

 **Maleficent:** I wanna plaayyy

 

 **ELSA:** @Maleficent hyung how do u survive him

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** OK but jeonghan hyung secretely loves it

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** U didn’t hear it from me but

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** Jeonghan hyung whines a lot at night time

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** Because he’s cold and he misses Mingyu

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** Also he named one of his rilakkuma Mingyu

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** Its disgusting

 

 **Maleficent:** UHM STOPPP???

 

 **Maleficent:** I have a reputation to keep.

 

 **Prince Eric:** Is it true? :)

 

 **Maleficent:** NO.

 

 **Prince Eric:** fiNE ILL JUST GO WIT U

 

 **Prince Eric:** stay there ill bring my car

 

 **Eugene:** can Mingyu be my SO I wanna have someone to drive for me too

 

 **Maleficent:** consider this

 

 **Maleficent:** Woozi has a car too.

 

**Maleficent: :)**

 

 **Eugene:** what does that mean

 

 **ELSA:** it means you should fuck him

 

 **Eugene:** iSTG

 

 **Eugene:** WHERE DO U ALL GE T THE IDEA TO PAIR US UP

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** don’t u see how he look s at u

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** like im scared of woozi hyung normally

**THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** but im not when ure there

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** becAUSE HE JUST TRANSFORM S

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** AND HE SMILES A LOT

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** SO THANKS A LOT JUNHUI HYUNG

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** UR PRESENCE IS GREATLY APPRECIATED

 

 **Rapunzel:** It’s because Jun is responsible and diligently follows my instructions.

 

 **Rapunzel:** Meanwhile all of you don’t follow shit.

 

 **Maleficent:** CONFIRMED: WOOZI IS A DOM

 

 **Maleficent:** And likes people following his orders

 

 **Eugene:** SHUT USDOP

 

 **Eugene:** YOU’LL JUSt makinf a normal situation awkward

 

 **Rapunzel:** Jeonghan, stop.

 

 **Rapunzel:** Also when do u even have time to play computer games.

 

 **Rapunzel:** Where’s the financial statement I was asking u to do?

 

 **Maleficent:** wow

 

 **Maleficent:** I just love how he shifts the topic

 

 **Maleficent:** But anyway, I did it. And I’m sending it to you now.

 

 **Rapunzel:** Did Mingyu do it?

 

 **Maleficent:** IM HURT

 

 **Maleficent:** WHY DO U HAVE NO TRUST IN ME

 

 **Maleficent:** I STAYED UP LATE FR THS LAST NIGHT

 

 **Maleficent:** also IM LIKE THE BACKBONE OF THIS CLUB JUST SAYING

 

 **Maleficent:** We’ll have no funds for our projects if im not here

 

 **Rapunzel:** FINE I KNOW NO NEED TO GO OFF.

 

 **Rapunzel:** I’m just asking.

 

 **Rapunzel:** Also, since you’re the backbone of this club, think of a fund raising activity.

 

 **Rapunzel:** We can’t rely on sponsors forever.

 

 **Maleficent:** Let’s just do paid hugs again

 

 **Maleficent:** Say what u want but it wAS SUCCESSFUL

 

 **Maleficent:** U got Mingyu and me in this

 

 **Maleficent:** The two best looking people in this club

 

 **Maleficent:** We’ll generously offer our warm hugs again to thirsty people

 

 **Rapunzel:** Wow. So original.

 

 **Maleficent:** I KNOW YOU WOULD SAY THAT.

 

 **Maleficent:** SO we have to up our gam e from this immature shit

 

 **Maleficent:** So yeah, Dokyeom, Mingyu and Seungkwan and I

 

 **Maleficent:** We’re brewing something

 

 **Maleficent:** But we can’t reveal it yet

 

 **Maleficent:** We need a proper meeting for this

 

 **Maleficent:** For now, just know its gONNA BE EXPLOSIVE

 

 **Prince Eric:** @Rapunzel Woozi hyung as early as now, I want to say that I want to be excluded from this narrative

 

 **Rapunzel:** Ok. I’m suspicious.

 

 **Maleficent:** NO. TRUST ME.

 

 **Maleficent:** When did I ever fail? :)

 

 **Maleficent:** But for now

 

 **Maleficent:** Let us enjoy ourselves

 

 **The cutest little mermaid:** Woozi hyung you have to come too.

 

 **Rapunzel:** Ok. I’ll go.

 

 **Eugene:** Yay :)

 

 **ELSA:** ^#gay

 

 **Eugene:** SHUT UP

 

 **Wontonwonwoo:** I swear if u all come just to be disgusting anf do PDA and shit

 

 **Wontonwonwoo:** Don’t even plan on going

 

 **Maleficent:** why are u so bitter

 

 **ELSA:** yeAH don’t worry Ill drag soonyoung to come

 

 **Wontonwonwoo:** what the fuck r u talking about?????

 

 **Maleficent:** Why are people so surprised we notice shit

 

 **ELSA:** Like soonyoung came back at our dorm last night

 

 **ELSA:** With a hickey

 

 **ELSA:**  AND WHO DISAPPERAED FOR 2 DAYS 

 

 **ELSA:**  YOU AND SOONYOUNG

 

 **ELSA:**  ITS NOT ROCKET SCIENCE TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING's HAPPENING

 

 **Maleficent:** OMG REALLY

 

 **Maleficent:** IF THAT’S THE CASE

  
  
**Maleficent:** DON’T HIDE IT ANYMORE

 

 **Maleficent:** COME ON GUYS ITS NOT HIGHSCHOOL

 

 **Maleficent:** FUCK WHOEVER U WANNA FUCK

 

 **Maleficent:** DON’T BE EMBARRASSED

 

 **Wontonwonwoo:** SHUT UP JEONHGAN

 

 **Wontonwonwoo:** STOP FORCINF SOMETHINg s that is not goinf to happen

 

 **Maleficent:** Oooooh

 

 **ELSA:** Did something happen last night

 

 **ELSA:** Is that why Soonyoung came with hickeyS ON HIS NECK AND PUFFY EYES

 

 **ELSA:** AND HASN’T CAME OUT OF HIS ROOM SINCE THEN

 

 **Maleficent:** WTFDF REALLY

 

 **Maleficent:** who dumped who

 

 **Maleficent:** I swear to god if u hurt him, uRE DEAD

 

 **Wontonwonwoo:** It’s not me, okay.

 

 **Wontonwonwoo:** Also, let’s not talk about this here, please.

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** SHIT WHAT HAPPEND

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** HOW

 

 **THE CUTEST LITTLE MERMAID:** I know its jsut teasing and shit

 

 **The cutest little mermaid:** BUT DID SOMETHING REALLY HAPPENED

 

 **Maleficent:** WONWOO WE’RE GOING THERE NOW

 

 **Maleficent:** PREPARE YOURSELF TO TALK

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
